


I'm Glad You Came

by julyislife



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Henrik Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Children of Characters, Esther Mikaelson is Dead, F/M, Good Mikael, Human Elena Gilbert, Human Matt Donovan, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Multi, Parent Caroline Forbes, Parent Damon Salvatore, Parent Elena Gilbert, Parent Elijah Mikaelson, Parent Finn Mikaelson, Parent Freya Mikaelson, Parent Katherine Pierce, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Parent Kol Mikaelson, Parent Rebekah Mikaelson, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampire Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyislife/pseuds/julyislife
Summary: 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓃 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓃𝓉𝓈𝐼𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓃𝑜𝓌𝑀𝓎 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒶𝓂𝑒𝐼'𝓂 𝑔𝓁𝒶𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓂𝑒
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Henrik Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael (Vampire Diaries)/Original Female Character(s), Mikael/Esther Mikaelson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It was a a quiet winters afternoon in the Kingdom of Norway. Eydis was sitting in her brother Erik's office. Her brother has been Chief of their village ever since their father, Chief Henrik Unfrid, got killed in battle 3 years ago.

Not to mention they lost their mother, Lady Ingrid Unfrid, a year later. Their mother had died of heartbreak from losing her husband a year prior. Eydis and Erik were currently talking about the plague that will soon be among them.

"Erik, we need to do something. The plague will is basically among us and I don't want to see anyone else, besides the few that already have, die." Eydis told her older brother.

"I know that Eydis. But the warrior's got back only a few days ago. They work really hard to protect us. I don't want to force them to build ships right away." Erik retorted.

"But it's the right thing to do. Bjørn has already agreed to help even though he just got back from battle. He wants everyone to be safe and stay healthy." Eydis told her brother. Eydis honestly though she should have been dubbed Chief, considering she was better at making decisions about this type of thing.

But since Erik was the older child, he become Chief after Henrik's death. Before Erik could reply to his younger sister, someone burst through the door. It was one of the guards that was suppose to be patrolling the village. The guard put his hands on his knees as he stopped to catch his breath.

The two siblings waited and then Erik asked "What is it? Your suppose to be patrolling the village in case of any threats." Erik said in a stern tone.

"I know Chief but I have urgent news. I was out patrolling with the other guard on duty and we saw something." The guard started to explain.

"What did you two see?" Eydis and Erik asked in unison.

"We saw Esther, Mikael's wife, giving their daughter away to another woman. The other guard tried to stop the woman but she killed him for getting in her way. From what we heard, the woman was Esther's sister." The guard finished explaining. Eydis' eye widened at that. Why would Esther do that, she loved her children.

"Thanks for telling us. I'm going to write a letter to Mikael to let him know of the news. You're dismissed." Eydis told the guard. The guard's usually listened to Eydis, as well as Erik, because she was his sister. As well as Chief whenever her brother was absent or sick.

After the guard Erik turned to face his sister and asked "Eydis, why would Esther do something like that?"

"I don't know brother. I can't think of ever doing that to Frida. I can't see any woman doing that to their child. So why would Esther do that to Freya, I wonder?" Eydis told her brother as she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Mikael.

**_Dear_ ** **_Mikael_ ** **_,_ **

**_I come with bad news about your beloved daughter, Freya. A guard has recently informed me and my brother that your wife has given your daughter away. The guard claims that it was your sister-in-law, Dahlia._ **

_**I will make it my top priority that we find your daughter. Also,** _ _**I will make sure Erik has a search party look for Freya as soon as I finish writing this letter.** _

**_With Hope and Kind Wishes,_ **

**_Eydis_ ** **** **_Unfrid_ **

Once Eydis finish writing the letter, she called for another guard so they could take the letter to Mikael, who lived on the other side of the village. Once that letter was it's way to Mikael, Eydis had Erik call all the guard who weren't on duty.

Within ten minutes, all the guards were in the office, awaiting instructions. "So I have bad new. You all know Freya, right?" All the guards nodded their heads. "Well, we have gotten news that she was given away by Esther. So we called you all here today because we want to commence a search party."

All the guards nodded yet again, showing that they understood what Eydis was talking about. "We want you to search every nook and cranny for Freya. Don't come back til you have searched everywhere you possibly can." Erik finished explaining, for his sister.

The guards left and began the search after that. About five minutes later, Mikael burst through the door. He looked very angry and upset. Eydis walked over to Mikael, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Mikael..."

"What?!" Mikael said, raising his voice. Eydis moved her hand to his cheek and put her free hand on his other cheek.

"Mikael look at me. Now!" Eydis told him. He then looked at her. Eydis was one of the few people he actually listened to, considering they are childhood best friends. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm not! I just found out my wife gave our firstborn away. I'm definitely not ok!" Mikael said in anger.

"We'll do our best to find her. I promise Mikael. And you know I don't break my promises." Eydis said, giving Mikael a sympathetic smile. "If you want, you can help the guards find her."

Mikael agreed to the idea then asked "Can you watch Finn while I help with the search Eydis then?" He gestured over to where Erik was standing and in his arms was Finn.

"Of course I'll watch him. Anything for you Mikael. I'm guessing you brought him with you, in case Esther tried giving him away as well." Eydis asked. Mikael nodded then left to help find Freya. Eydis walked over to her brother and held out her arms. "I'll take Finn, Erik. You need to do paperwork and come to a decision about building the ships."

"But -" Erik started saying but was cut off by his sister.

"No buts. It's an important decision and you need to make up your mind. For now, I'm taking Finn home with me." Eydis said, scolding her brother. Stuff like this made people question if she was actually the older sibling.

Eydis then left with Finn in her arms. She didn't live far from her brother's office, so it was a short walk. She walked in the door and saw Bjorn sitting on the ground, playing with their one year old daughter, Frida.

"Bjørn, I'm home." She said, making her husband look up at her. He smiled then noticed she was holding Finn.

"I see you have Finn with you." Bjørn pointed out. Eydis nodded then explained why.

"I told Mikael I would watch Finn while he helped in the search for Freya. He didn't trust Esther alone with Finn, so he brought him to Erik's office with him."

"Understandable. I still don't understand why Esther would do something like that. She's a mother, she's suppose to care for her children." Bjørn stated. He would have done the same thing had he been in Mikael's position.

"Trust me, I don't understand why she did it either." Eydis said, setting Finn next to Frida on the ground.

After she set him down, she saw Finn move away from Frida slowly. Finn had tears in his eyes and a sad expression on his face.

Eydis crouched down next to Finn and asked "Finn, what's wrong?"

"That's not Freya." Finn said on the verge of crying. Finn trusted Eydis, as she was his godmother.

Eydis sighed. She knew this was going to affect Finn. She saw how close Freya and Finn were, even when Finn was still a baby.

Eydis decided to sit next to Finn the scooped him up in her arms. She set him in her lap and began to talk to him.

"We have a search party out looking for Freya right now Finn. I promise we'll do our best to find her. I promise well bring your sister back, even if it takes a thousand years." Eydis told her godson.

Finn sniffed and wiped away his tears, then proceeded to give Eydis a hug. "Thank you auntie Eydi." Finn said. She was glad she was able to cheer Finn up, even if only a little bit.

"Now can you please play with Frida," Eydis said, pointing at her one-year-daughter. "She looks lonely. If not for me, do it for Freya. She would have wanted you to honor her memory instead of mourning over her for the rest of your life." Edyis told her godson.

"You sure auntie Eydi? That is what Freya would want?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn. I'm sure that's what Freya would want." Eydis said, putting her hand on Finn's shoulder. After that, Finn ran off to play with Frida.

Eydis then walked into the kitchen area to make lunch for everyone.

While she was cooking, Bjørn walked up behind her. He put his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "How did you do it Eydis?" he asked.

"How did I do what?" she said giggling and paying attention to the food.

"How did you get Finn to play with Frida? Everyone know the only person he'll play with is Freya." Bjørn explains to his wife.

"I told him it's what Freya would want him to do, she would want him to honor her memory." She explain in slight detail to her husband. He gave her a look which prompt Eydis to say "What? You know it's true Bjørn."

After lunch was done cooking, Eydis told Finn and picked up Frida as she couldn't walk yet. She had mash up Frida's food as she was too young to eat solids.

For the next few hours, it went from Eydis playing with the children to putting them to sleep once it became dark out. Finn was sleeping in the livingroom on the Bjørn's lap while Eydis was holding a sleeping Frida.

Before anything could be said between Bjørn and Eydis, there was a knock at the door. Eydis handed Frida to Bjørn then answered the door.

When she opened the door, it revealed Mikael standing there. She walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"So were you able to find Freya?" Eydis asked, rubbing her arms as it was cold out due to it being winter.

"No. We search everywhere but to no avail. I failed to protect my own daughter." Mikael said, tears forming in his eyes.

It was rare that Mikael show emotion as he was raised to be a warrior. The only people he really showed emotion towards were Eydis, Freya, and Finn. The former being his best friend since they were little kids and the latter being his children.

"Mikael, if anyone failed to protect Freya, it was Esther not you." Eydis said, grabbing Mikael's arm and making eye contact with him. "I promise while find her, even if it takes me my whole life."

Mikael nodded in understanding. "Also Mikael, it's ok to cry. It's only me and you out here." Eydis told him. She's only seen him cry once, and that was when Eydis was 6 and Mikael was 8. Mikael's mother, Rebekah, had been killed by his father's enemies.

Listening to Eydis, Mikael hugged her and cried into her shoulder for what seem like hours. Eydis rubbed and patted his back as he cried as well as soothing him.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Finn had ended up staying at Eydis' as Mikael still didn't want him near Esther. Finn ended up sleeping in the living room. To make sure he wasn't alone and didn't feel alone, Eydis sleep on the floor in the living room.

Eydis woke up to Finn shaking her as well as jumping up and down. "Auntie Eydi, Auntie Eydi! Someone's at the door!" Finn yelled, pointing at the door with his free hand.

It was early in the morning as it still looked a bit dark out. At least from Eydis could tell. Her vision was still a bit blurry from just being woken up by Finn. "Ugh... who would be here this early?" Eydis said in a groggy voice. "Also Finn, please stop jumping up and down." Eydis added as she yawned. Finn listened and stopped jumping.

After that, he offered his small hand to Eydis, so he could help her up. Eydis took his hand but used her other arm to push herself up off the floor, so she wouldn't crush Finn by putting all her weight on him.

Eydis continued to hold Finn's hand after she got up and as they walked over to the door. Eydis immediately frowned once she opened the door. In the door way stood an upset and pregnant Esther Mikaelson.

"Esther, what do you want?" Eydis asked in an emotionless tone as she softy pushed Finn behind her while still holding his hand.

"I would like my son back!" Esther demanded in an angry tone of voice.

"Well, you're not getting him back! Mikael put him in my care. He doesn't trust you around Finn anymore." Eydis nearly yelled at the blonde women. Esther just being in her appearance made her angrier. She hated the women for what she did to Freya, who was only five! FIVE!!!

"And why not Eydis?!" Esther said, getting angrier by the minute, because Eydis wasn't giving her Finn back.

Before she responded to Esther, she turned her head to look at Finn. Finn had tears in his eyes, probably scared that Esther would take him away from Eydis. Plus that fact that Eydis and Esther were basically yelling at one another.

"Finn, please go get Bjørn for me please. Also don't leave his side once you wake him up." Eydis whispered to Finn. Eydis then turned back around to face Esther once she saw Finn disappear down the hall and out of sight. "Esther, are you really that dumb?! Mikael doesn't trust you with Finn because of you giving away Freya. Which, by the way, the whole village knows about by now I'm sure. No one is going to help you get Finn back from me." Eydis spat in the slightly older woman's face.

"Why you!!!" Esther said as she tried to push past Eydis. Eydis grabbed her Esther's arm and her her hand started to glow red. "Ow, Ow, OW! What are you doing?!" Esther said as she dropped to the ground in pain.

"I'm taking your magic. I'm what people call a siphoner, you sorry excuse of a mother Esther. I'll keep taking your magic until you leave and give up trying to get Finn back from me. The only person I'll let take Finn from this household is Mikael." Eydis said in a dangerously low voice. Before Eydis could say anything else, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Eydis snapped her head in the direction of her shoulder. She saw Bjørn, who was holding Frida in his free arm and had Finn standing behind him. "Eydis dear, calm. Take deep breaths." Bjørn said.

Eydis listened to Bjørn and did as she was told, while still holding onto Esther's arm. She took three deep breaths before looking at Esther and letting her arm go. The only people who are able to calm Eydis down are Bjørn, Mikael, her brother Erik, Finn, and Freya. And mainly any kids in fact. Eydis loves kids.

Eydis continued to look at Esther, who tried to do magic but when she did, barely anything happened. Eydis had taken most of Esther's magic. "My magic! You took my magic!" Esther yelled ash she held the arm Eydis drained her magic from.

"You deserved it Esther. It's what you get for giving Freya away and trying to take Finn. To me it very obvious that Finn trusts his godmother way more than his own mother. Which is really sad to be honest. Now I want you to leave my house and never come back! I never want to see your face here again!" Eydis said yelling as well as pointing outside to the snow covered village.

Knowing she wouldn't win a fight against a viking warrior like Eydis with barely any magic, Esther gave up and left. Mumbling under her breath as she walked away from the household.

Eydis turned around to face her husband "Since I'm already up I'm going to head over to Erik's office and see if he made a decision." she then bent done she she was at Finn's level. "Finn you want to come with me or stay here with Bjørn and Frida?" Eydis asked her godson.

Finn instantly made grabby hands at Eydis after she asked. So Eydis picked Finn up and held him in her arms against her chest. "Well it looks like I'm taking him with me." Eydis said to her husband, chuckling a little.

Eydis then bid farewell to her husband and their daughter for a few hours and head over to her brother's office.

When she walked in, she saw figures which she instantly recognized as Erik and Mikael.

Once Finn saw Mikael, he jumped out of Eydis' arms. "Papa!" Finn yelled with a smile as he run towards his father. It made Eydis smile as she loved seeing Finn happy.

Eydis decided to follow Finn and walk over to the two men.

"Thanks Eydis. For taking Finn for the night." Mikael said, giving a her smile. She saw him smile a lot but to most people it was a rare sight, considering how he was raised.

"Anytime. I'll gladly take Finn for the night again if you want me to." Eydis said slyly, trying to trick Mikael into letting her godson stay at her house another night.

"Maybe Eydis." Mikael said, rolling his eyes.

Eydis decided she would change the topic for now. "So what are you two men talking about?" Eydis asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're talking about when it would be a good time to build the ships." Erik replied, as he was going through some of the papers on his desk.

"So you actually listened to me? Good." Eydis said, smirking and patting her brother on the back. "Now, what are you looking for?" She asked as her brother was still rummaging through the papers on his desk.

"Ah ha!" Erik said as he found the paper he was looking for. He read the paper and by the end of it he had very horrified expression on his face.

"What wrong Erik?" Mikael asked worried. It was a rare thing to see Erik act like this, act horrified.

Erik just handed to paper to Mikael so he could read it. After reading it, Mikael had the same expression as Erik did.

This made Eydis confused and worried. "What is it? What's wrong?" Eydis asked. Her brother took a deep breath and looked at his younger sister.

Erik ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled and said "It's the plague. It's spreading faster than we anticipated."

It has all of a sudden go from jumped from killing a few dozen people to hundred of people. We need to start building those ships. Today!" Mikael finished for Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do mean it's spreading faster? How did that happen?!" Eydis asked. On the inside Eydis was freaking out on all types of levels.

"I don't know Eydis." Erik said. "Something obviously caused it to happen though. That's all I know."

"This is bad. This is really bad." Eydis said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. "I'll go get Bjørn and have him get the others, so you guys can start building the boats as soon as you can." Eydis then walked back to her home and walked inside.

Bjørn was sitting in the livingroom playing with Frida, who was sitting in his lap. "Bjørn," Eydis said after closing the door.

Bjørn looked up to see his wife standing right in front of the door. "You back earlier than I anticipated Eydis." Bjørn said with a light chuckle.

"There is a reason for that dear." Eydis started to explain. "The plague... It's started to spread more rapidly than it did before. I know you guys just got back from a fight a few days ago, but the ships need to be built now. To get out of here before anymore deaths happen." Eydis took a breath and finished her explanation. "I told Erik I would get you and have you get the others then send you guys off to start building the boats."

It took a minute for Bjørn to process what he was hearing but he understood what had to be done. "Of course Eydis dear! I'll head out right now and have us working on the boats as soon as we can. In the meanwhile, you are gonna have to watch Frida." Bjørn then handed Frida over to her mother, who willing took her and bid her husband goodbye as he walked out of the door. Eydis then left and headed back to her brother's office.

Eydis walked into her brothers office to find her brother and Finn but no sign of Mikael. Eydis walked up to Erik and said "I'm guessing Mikael already left, so he could go help?"

"Yep. He left Finn her and for me to tell you he's leaving Finn in your care again, at least until the boats are finished being built." Erik told his younger sister. He then looked up and say Eydis holding Frida. Frida saw her uncle looking at her and reached out her arms for him. "It seems like Frida wants me to hold her Eydis."

Eydis sighed and handed her daughter over to her brother. Then walked over to Finn and sat down next to him. Finn heard a thud and looked up to see Eydis sitting next to him. "Auntie Eydi!" Finn yelled in happiness as he hugged his godmother.

Eydis gladly hugged Finn back while lightly chuckling. "Hi Finnian." Finn blushed as he wasn't used to being called Finnian unless he was in trouble or about to be scolded by his father. "It looks like you'll be staying with me and Frida again tonight."

Finn looked up at Eydis and smiled as her said "And I'm okay with that Auntie Eydi."

It took about half a week for the men to build enough boats for everyone to fit. While the men built the boats, the women helped by watching the children and providing refreshments for the men when they were on break.

Erik, Mikael, and Eydis start getting the boats loaded. First to get in was women and children. Though when Esther walked past the three, Eydis scowled and growled at her in anger and hatred for the blonde women who gave Freya away. Finn had decided to wait with his father and godmother and get in the boat with them. Bjørn and Frida also waited alongside Eydis, Erik, and Mikael.

Once everyone was on the boats; Eydis, Erik, Mikael, Bjørn, Finn, and Frida boarded the only boat with space left. Which unfortunately was the one with Esther on it. But at least she was at the other end of the boat.

They were now on their way to the new world as well as a plague free world.


	4. Chapter 4

It took them two to three months before they reached the new world but nonetheless, they ended up reaching the new world. As they were carefully rowing the ships onto the shore, the children held onto their mothers in case something were to happen. Currently Finn and Frida were clutching onto Eydis' dress for dear life.

Eydis look down at Finn and Frida with a small smile and warm expression and whisper "Do not worry my dears, I'll keep you'll safe and we'll be ok." That seemed to calm the children down a bit, especially Finn. Soon enough, all the ships were safely on shore and the men got out to help the women and children. Mikael and Bjørn both offered Eydis their hand but instead she put Finn's hand in Mikael's and handed Frida to Bjørn. "The children come first." Eydis spoke, giving the two men a smile.

Eydis then took Mikael's free hand as Bjørn's were full since he was carrying Frida. Eydis then step out of the boat and took Finn and Frida from Mikael and Bjørn since they had to empty the ships and the women had to watch the children. Finn held Eydis' free hand as they walked further into the land that they had traveled to. "We made it! After long months, we made it!" Eydis said with a smile. She then turned to look down at Finn and asked "How do you feel about this Finn?"

Finn didn't say anything and shrugged. Eydis decided to accept that as Finn's answer. After many hours, when it was nearly nightfall, the ships were officially done being unloaded. Since there wasn't any homes built as of yet, the people sleep on the land as it helped them protect the items they brought with them as well.

**»» ———————- ♡ ———————- ««**

It has been a month since the vikings and their people had arrived in the New World. And as of right now, the new village was bursting at the seams, the village was full of life. Unbeknownst to all, this day was gonna become a hectic one, as Esther Mikaelson had gone into labor.

Eydis was heading to Mikael's with Frida, as she and Mikael had agreed to let Finn and Frida play together today. When Eydis was within a few feet of Mikael's home, she heard screaming. She ran up to the door and asked "What's happening? Why do I her scheming?!"

Before she could even get a response from Mikael, Finn ran up to her and clutched himself onto her dress "Mommy is having the baby, Aunt Eydi!" That made Eydis realize that scream had come from Esther.

Eydis looked down at Finn and asked "Finn, could please let go of my dress?" She could tell Finn was reluctant to do it but after a minute or so, Finn let go. Finn walked up to Eydis with a confused look on her face. She then said "I'm taking Frida back home and going to get a midwife to help me with Esther, despite the fact that I hate her."

Eydis then did exactly what she said. She stopped by her home to drop off her daughter while explaining why to Bjørn. She then stopped by her friend Rowena's house and asked her to help her with Esther, since the woman had gone into labor. Apparently Rowena had her friend Adelheid over and she was also a midwife, so she had both come with her.

After many grueling hours of Esther in labor and birthing her and Mikael's final child; the baby was finally born. Adelheid grabbed the baby after cutting the umbilical cord and bathed the baby so they were clean.

While still breathing heavily, Esther popped her head up and asked "Is it a boy or girl?"

Eydis rolled her eye at hearing Esther's voice but decided to answer her question. Though first she walked over and looked at the baby then back over to Esther and said "It's a baby boy."

"I know you may hate me Eydis and that I hate you for taking Finn from me, but I want you to name the baby. One reason being, that I don't think I'll live much long because I barely have any magic and magic is one of the reason I was able to have kids in the first place. So it weakening, weakens my strength to have the child." Esther explained to the blonde woman standing in front of her.

Eydis looked shocked at Esther's words and even though she hated Esther with her entire being, she complied with Esther's request. "Ok, I'll do it. But it's for the baby and Mikael, not you Esther." Esther nodded her head in understanding. "If I were to have a son, I'd name him Elijah."

"Then the baby shall be named Elijah Mikaelson." Esther said, giving a weak smile.

Then walked in Mikael, he had gone to check on the children after the baby was born. "So has the child been named yet Esther?" Mikael asked, though he said Esther's name with a lot of disdain. Esther nodded, confirming that in fact the baby had been named.

Eydis then stepped in and said "It's another boy Mikael. His name is Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson." She then gave Mikael a big smile.

Mikael then looked back at Esther, who then said "I let Eydis name him as I don't think I'll live much longer." Mikael then looked at Eydis, who shook her head in confirmation that Esther was telling the truth.

Rowena then decided to step in as well "What Eydis and Esther are saying, is indeed true Mikael. Esther won't live much long, she's losing lots of blood and at this point I don't think we'd be able to save her."

Esther then piped in and asked "Can I hold my son, just once? Please, I'd like to hold Elijah before I die." Rowena and Eydis then looked at Mikael, who gave a nod that said yes. Even though he hated Esther and didn't care for her anymore; he felt like she deserved to at least hold the baby she just birthed before she dies. Adelheid then handed the baby over to Rowena, who then put the baby in Esther's arm after helping Esther sit up. They then all saw Esther whispering to the baby as she held him and cry both with tears of joy and sadness. Joy because her son was born healthy and will live a good life with Mikael and mostly likely with Eydis as his godmother. Sadness because she was going to die and wouldn't be able to see her baby grow up, but it's a given she guess. She knew that this was payback for giving Freya away and that it was inevitable at this point, so she planned to welcome death with open arms. And that is exactly what she did.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~It had only been a few days since Esther's death. Probably about a week at this point. Mikael had been worried the past few days, specifically about how he was gonna raise Finn and Elijah without a mother.

"Eydis, how am I suppose to raise my sons without their mother? A mother is the one person who helps their child grow up the most." Mikael ranted to his best friend and fellow warrior, Eydis.

Eydis had heard him say this multiple quite a few times the last few days and was finally gonna respond to it "Mikael, I could help you raise Finn and Elijah. I am sure Bjørn would be fine with it as we are only friends."

"Really Eydis? You would do that?" Mikael asked, in partial shock.

"Yes I would do that. I am Finn's godmother and he, at this point, sees me as his mother; I am sure on that fact." Eydis explained to Mikael.

Mikael then ran over and hugged Eydis, this being one of the rare times he shows his soft side, as Vikings shouldn't show their soft sides. Eydis then hugged him back. "Thank you Eydis."

"No problem." Eydis said as she continued to hug him, a smile appearing on her face.

**»» ———————- ♡ ———————- ««  
**

It was now autumn of 978 AD, more specifically it was November. Eydis was currently watching Finn and Frida play as she held Elijah, who was now eight months old, in her arms. Finn then ran up to Eydis with Frida not far behind him.

Finn then hugged her stomach and asked "So how's the baby Aunt Eydi? Are they ok?" Finn was really looking foward to his godmother having another baby.

Eydis laughed at the fact that Finn was actually really excited for her having another baby. Maybe her encouraging him to play with Frida and Eydis' presence helped Finn cope with Freya's being taken. "The baby is fine Finn." Eydis said smiling. "You'll make a great god brother to the child, I just know you will. Now would you like to hold your baby brother Finn?"

"You sure aunt Eydi?" Finn asked nervously, he was afraid that he would possible hurt Elijah.

"Hold him Finny!" Frida yelled happily, as she fell into Finn's side, hugging him while giggling. Eydis playfully rolled her eyes at her daughter telling Finn to hold his brother.

But before Eydis could even say another would, she heard some yell "Finn! I'm home!" Finn, Eydis, and Frida looked up to see Mikael standing there, Eydis just waved as Finn ran over to his father and hugged his legs.

Eydis then got up off the log she had been sitting on while watching Finn and Frida play with one another, and walked towards Mikael while still holding Elijah in her arms. "You are finally back Mikael! How was the voyage?"

Mikael looked away awkwardly as he knew what he was about to tell Eydis would break her heart into many pieces. "Edyis there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes, what is it Mikael?" Eydis asked, becoming a little bit worried. She knew when Mikael wouldn't look her in the face or started acting weird like this, that something was up and it was probably something bad.

Finn then looked up fro where he was hugging his father's leg and asked "What's wrong father?" He could sense slight tension despite only being four years of age.

"I regret to be the one to inform you of this Eydis, but Bjørn was killed during the voyage." Mikael told the blonde woman in front of him. He felt sorry for Eydis because he knew how much Bjørn and Eydis loved one another, plus now young Frida would grow up without a father in her life.

Without saying anything, Eydis turned around and squatted down so she was at Finn's level and handed him baby Elijah. Finn, guessing what was about to happen, took Elijah after letting go of his father's leg and sat on the ground. That way if he accidently dropped his brother, he'd land in Finn's lap. Meanwhile, Frida sat down on the ground right next to Finn. She had her head leaned against his shoulder and upon her face sat a very sad expression.

After Eydis stood back up, she started crying. Mikael opened his arms and Eydis threw herself into his arms. Mikael stood there, letting Eydis cry until she could cry no more. 

**»» ———————- ♡ ———————- ««  
**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I LIKE THE POINT I'M LEAVING IT OFF AT.**


End file.
